Nakata Hidetoshi
Hidetoshi Nakata (中田 英寿) is the official captain of Orpheus, even though he plays only one match with the team. He is based on the real soccer player with the same name. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''This international football icon is an undisputed legend!'' Background He is the captain of the Italian team in the Football Frontier International that is Orpheus. He left the team for some time because he noticed that the whole team was relying on him too much. Appearance He has brown hair, dark skin and black eyes. Personality He is a calm, nice and careful person. He is mostly seen with Luca when watching Inazuma Japan or Orpheus matches. Plot Season 3 He first appeared when he was watching Inazuma Japan's fight on who will be the representatives of Japan. Luca states that why would Hide want to watch the match of a weak team, to which Hide states that they're a lot stronger than they look. Then, Hidetoshi and Luca watch the match of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon also, to which Luca stated that Fire Dragon was toying around Japan, since Korea hasn't gotten serious yet. Then, when Endou was switched into the field, Luca states that how will the match end now if "his" favorite was in the match, in the end, Japan won. He reappeared again at the time when Orpheus was in need of help even after mastering "Catenaccio Counter", Hide Nakata, the former captain of Orpheus joined the team to resume his rightful place as Orpheus' captain. As he joined the game, the flow of the game changed. The players began connecting passes with each other because of the confidence they have with Nakata. Nakata acknowledges Fideo because of his great leadership over the team and with the help of Mr. K, they took Orpheus into a new world of soccer, but soon the game ended up in a draw. Inazuma Japan 3 - 3 Orpheus. After that he gave Fidio back the captain's band. Then in Orpheus' next match against Little Gigant, he watched with Luca and saw how strong Little Gigant is. In the end, Orpheus lost to Little Gigant without even scoring a point. He is seen with the team in their meeting room downstairs after the match. He was encouraging Fideo but Fideo stated that he didn't deserve the captain's band but Nakata left the band to Fideo so he can keep it as the current captain of Orpheus. and Luca when they arrived at Orpheus' stadium.]] Game Inazuma Eleven 2 To recruit Hide Nakata you need level master (60+) and 80 players in your team. Then: #Talk to a boy in the market in Nara (where you can buy milk, onigiri etc.) #Go to the city in Hokkaido and talk to the guy in the bottom-right corner of the first screen. #Go to Tokyo station, Nakata is in front of the station door. If he isn't there exit and re-enter until you find him. Then talk to him. #Go to the market in Kyoto. On the bottom-left corner of the shop there's a boy, talk to him. #Go to Osaka city, talk to the boy in front of the truck on the left. If he isn't there exit and re-enter until he appear. Talk to him. #Come back to Tokyo station. Where you found Nakata, now there's a girl. Talk to her. #Last step. Go to the Inazuma Town's tower, you find Nakata near the training point. If he isn't there exit and re-enter. Talk to him, if your level is master and you have 77 players in your team, he'll challenge you. Otherwise he'll leave and you will exit and re-enter from the screen. Beat his team and you can recruit him. Warning: the challenge is hard. The hardest of the game. You have to score 3 goals more than your opponents (their level is 80). Blocking Nakata's shoots is impossible if your keeper's level is around 60. During the challenge Nakata will always use a dribbel hissatsu as will his teammates if possible and every shot of Nakata will be Neo Galaxy. You are warned. Inazuma Eleven 3 To recruit Hide Nakata you need level 60 and above, you also need to have beaten 360 minibattles, and 80 players in your team. Then: #Go to Inazuma Japan residence and talk him in the second floor. #Go to the Japan's stadium and talk him one more time. #Go to the Italy's area in the soccer field and talk him. If your team is level master and has 80 players, he will challenge you in three matches. If you win, he gladly will join your team. Nakata is level 60. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Neo Galaxy' *'OF Dual Pass' *'OF Reppuu Dash ' *'SK Offense Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Brave Shot' *'OF Super Elastico' *'DF Block Circus' *'SK Chouwaza!' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Catenaccio Counter' Trivia *He is based on a real Japanese player: Hidetoshi Nakata who retired.Both have nearly the same appearance. *When Fideo Ardena once told to Endou that he reminded him of a friend who is Japanese, he is the 'Japanese friend' Fideo was talking about. *He was considered the most skilled Midfielder in the Inazuma Eleven universe. *Though his dub name is Christopher Nichols they used his Japanese name in the English version of the second game. **This probably is because his dub name was not known by the time the second game came out. Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Orpheus Category:Scout characters